EFW Raw 16th of January 2012
Raw Intro Plays* - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYKhNyE2iTM *Royal Rumble Promo* *Royal Rumble Match Promo Cole Commentary* Cole: Its the Final 3 of the Rumble Match! Celtic Champion, Kyle Smith and The Ultimate Opportunist! Wait a Minuete! I Spoke too soon! Celtic is out! Celtic IS OUT! We are now down to the final 2 now! Kyle and The Opportunist! The two are battling it out! two former World champions! what a roundhouse kick by Kyle Smith! Here we go Kyle is not safe up there on the top rope HE MISSED THE 450 SPLASH! Dear lord what an impact! The Ultimate Opportunist can take this as slow as he likes he's got it put away....Kyle's going over the top rope! No! Kyle is hanging onto the Apron...he's trying to pull Opportunist over with him! Opportunist hangs onto their both hanging onto the apron no Opportunist that's not a good time to run at somebody Kyle jums back into the ring and The Ultimate Opportunist's shoulder just driven into that post how is he still standing! A DROPKICK! HE'S OUT! KYLE SMITH WINS THE RUMBLE MATCH KYLE SMITH WINS! KYLE SMITH IS HEADLINING WRESTLEMANIA 2! *Earlier that night WHC Match* Cole: The Zodiacs are banned from ringside in this match Rated Peep Superstar is now officially put to the tesr by owner of EFW a former two time EFW Champion could end the fourth longest reign of all time in Worldheavyweight Championship history! they lock up! *Later the match* Here comes The Spear Rated Peep Superstar is going to put away one of the biggest stars in this industr---- He's Misses! WWE Champion CM Punk takes advantage and he's going for thr GTS! Rated Peep Superstar gets out of it Oh my god A Spear out of nowhere what a counter of moves! 1 2 3! Rated Peep Superstar continues his reign! Rated Peep Superstar has proved himself to everyone! as he retains his Worldheavyweight Championship reign!..... *'Commentary Table* Michael Cole: Welcome to Monday Night Raw, this first Raw since a historic night last night where we found out who was going to be, none other than that man to be the returning Kyle Smith! We are live in Jacksonville Florida, next we heard word from our Royal Rumble winner Kyle Smith The Awesome One: I'd also like to take the time to congratulate Team WWE Champion CM Punk from taking over both Raw and Smackdown last night we wish you, you the greatest GM in History the best sir! Jim Ross: Oh Shut up, you asskisser! *The lights shut off in the arena* *End of days then hits as Kyle Smith walks to the ring, With a huge roar from the audience* My name is...... Kyle Smith and hell, I'm so happy and I don't care what any superstars think espicially one man..Rated...Peep..Superstar..! *Crowd cheers like crazy* Last night I won the 2012 EFW Royal Rumble Match, and damn well it was not easy! Several months ago I left EFW to have surgery... And everyone thought I'd never be back, thought I was a has-been, thought I was a fluke. Maybe at a point I did too. Which made me even more motivated. So I anyone in the back thinks I'm not the real deal why don't you get your sorry ass to this ring and watch this rumble footage with me! Last night at the Royal Rumble I got to the arena and got my boots tied up and then..... I walked out to this very ring and kicked all those sorry superstars asses. The Ultimate Opportunist didn't win the rumble. Celtic Champion didn't win the rumble... No, I did. I won it because you all know I'm Kyle Smith! So after I won the Rumble last night, your all asking am I back for real now, Well I am Officially back 100%! My surgery was successful and I'm back full-time! And at Wrestlemania 2, I am going to win back my WHC which I lost at Night Of Champions! So I officially challenge whoever the WHC is at WM and it damn well better that sack of shit RPS! When I beat RPS in 3 months at WM 2 i'm going to win back the WHC and trust me, It ain't going to be no cheap 34 day reign this time. I'm here to win and I won last night and I'm going to HEADLINE Wrestlemania 2 and win what is mine! Be ready EFW Fans, it's gonna be one hell of a ride!..--- *Celtic Champion interuptts Kyle Smith's promo* Celtic: Kyle Smith is back and everyones happy right? Well Kyle he, he shouldn't be happy at all because after entering at Number 17 knocking out cold the man who was going to enter then I took his place and the next thing I know is you and The Ultimate Opportunist teaming on me and throwing me right over the top rope in an unfair advantage then you went onto beat The Ultimate Opportunist and won the Royal Rumble Match you just picked the Worldheavyweight Championship let me tell you a fact you won't be facing The Ultimate Opportunist, you won't be facing Rated Peep Superstar at Wrestlemania, the only man who will be World Champion by Wrestlemania 2 comes around in 3 months time is me, I will be The Worldheavyweight Champion and I will face you at Wrestlemania! *Kyle Leaves* Celtic: Now tonight I came here for a match, there's nothing I can do to replace after being cheated out of The Royal Rumble match last night by Kyle and Opportunist, I didn't come back to this company to prove to all of you that I still "Have It" , I never would come back for all of you the only reason I came back is to win championship gold again and rightfully stand on top of this company once again and call myself one more time the World Heavyweight Champion!....*Crowd Boo's* *The Zodiacs (Rated Peep Superstar, Nexus, Adam, The Head Hunter all come into the ring*) Michael Cole: I don't believe Celtic Champion has ever met any of these men before but if Celtic is just going to stand there infront of them with no fear on his face well I don't think he knows what he is getting himself into right here. Rated Peep Superstar: Celtic, you may hide under the lies of you not coming back for all of these people, just a few months ago you sucked up to these fans one night one return you said it was your last appearance of all time then you came back at The Rumble, you lost and are trying to get back into the spotlight now, You say you will be headlining Wrestlemania 2 as World heavyweight Champion let me tell you something, I have defended this championship for five consecutive Pay Per Views since Night Of Champions, I have beaten Kyle Smith, I've beaten Ivan 'The Destroyer', I've beat The Ghost Hunter and I beat WWE Champion CM Punk last night! I have beaten everyone this company has thrown at me so don't count yourself in on thinking you will beat me because you are just like everyone else...But your not a bad guy..So I'm saying YOU! Join the Zodiacs!? Haha!?? 'Need Celtic Champion To Accept or not accept this offer from Rated Peep Superstar ' If Accepted: I've watched Raw every week here on EFW and I must say The Zodiacs are the most impressive stable in this idustry today and the most impressive team there ever has been so I say we make even more history because I join *the two shake hands* 'Staying Heel If Not Accepted: Are you delusional? After you just insulted me right here thinking I can't win the big one, you are one crazy guy man, *Rated Peep Superstar offers out his hands* Hah! you expect me to shake your hand you must've forgotten who I am! *The Head Hunter grabs a chair from under the ring looking to hit Celtic with the chair but instead hits Adam one member of the Zodiacs with the chair leaving 3 zodiacs and Celtic shocked* Turning Face Match 1) Nexus vs. Celtic Champion - Singles Match Match 2) The Ultimate Opportunist vs. The Ghost Hunter vs. Jason T vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Fatal Four Way Match. *'''After the Match Rated Peep Superstar runs down to the ring with his World title in hand and hits all Three Men over the skull with the championship* *after the match backstage Jason is holding his head and talking on the titantron* Jason T: I Just went though a huge Triple Threat Match..I don't consider being hit over the skull by what Rated Peep Superstar did because this is my chance after almost defeating CM Punk The Ultimate Savior last night I am ready to move onto the spot light just like I said three months ago when I teamed with Savior and he ruined me he put a bad reputation on me now I am finished fighting with a childish immature guy who calls himself the Savior, I am ready for the World title! and it will all come to JASON T! at Pain...For....Glory....This Febuary! *After Jason T's scene the titantron cuts to The Ultimate Opportunist* TUO: The stuff you things don't understand what I've been so angry about these past months is that at SummerParty when I defeated Rated Peep Superstar retaining my World championship Kyle Smith cashed his Money In The Ban contract in on me, I never got a re-match I was the undeservingly demoted down to mid card I proved that I still had it and I won the Intercontential Championship apparently I was not even deserving enough of that championship either so I was stripped of it so at TLC I retained that championship and I retained that championship again and everyone knows I deserve a better position in this company so as I am Intercontential Champion now and there will be no stripping anyone of titles they rightfully earned this time and there is nobody who can beat me for this championship anyway I am moving up to main Event position once again to get back what's mine what I never got a re-match for The World..Heavyweight..Championship! *The Titantron cuts on The Ultimate Opportunist and to The Ghost Hunter* The Ghost Hunter: At TLC 2 months ago I was defeated by Rated Peep Superstar for the World Heavyweight Championship, I know what its like to be in the ring with him he's gone to a new level like when he was first World champion he has stepped everything he has now I know what he's like in the ring since that day I have studied and studied his every counter and his every move I have what it takes to beat him now.. *The Titantron cuts The Ghost Hunter and to Samir Cerebral Assassin* for the past 2 Pay Per Views I have been unsucessful for the Intercontential Championship me and him are very much alike to each other, we were both moved down card in the rankings of EFW both were moved down because everyone thought we didn't have what it ook to make it this buisness so I have to scratch and claw my way up to the top once again I will put everything on the line to get back to where I was before.. '''Match 3) Rated Peep Superstar vs. The Ato and Raj Singh - Handicap Match *After everyone but Raj Singh has left the ring Raj grabs a mic* Raj: Last night everyone saw that Best In The World was sucessful at grabbing that Pain for Glory contract for the Intercontential Championship. I am not going to Pain For Glory against the Intercontential Champion...But that doesn't mean the end of my career right! losing just one match isn't going to end my career here..So I'll just keep getting up and getting up! I'd like to call WWE Champion CM Punk out here.. *WWE Champion CM Punk stands on the ramp* WWECMP: Yeah? What do you want? Raj Singh: Since I lost Hell In A Cell to you months ago you buried me right to the bottom! so I demand a re-match against you and show you who I really am you thought I wasn't enough to go into EFW events to go into EFW anything you might as well gone off and fired me for all you knew! WWECMP: you know what Raj,back then I thought you were a no good useless nobody! turns out...... you are! You want a Re-match with me at Pain For Glory you got it! and if you turn out to lose this match....well lets just say I might as well FIRE YOU! Match 4) WWE Champion CM Punk, Best In The World and Matt Code vs. CM Punk The Ultimate Savior, Camron Moore and Chris Xtreme - 6 Man Tag Team Match *TheBigSGA comes out* Last night Adam retained his United States Championship so next on Raw tonight in Jacksonville Florida! Live on Monday here right now I am want my re-match clause!! *Adam comes out* Adam: You want a re-match clause right here? right now? Jacksonville Florida in this pathetic excuse of a city? I can beat anyone for this championship on my worst day here in EFW so I grant your re-match clause SGA get ready because you are about to be crushed... Match 5) TheBigSGA vs. Adam© - Singles Match for The United States Championship ''' '''BQ: Rate Card